Confessions
by Flow16
Summary: "Do you really think I would turn your love away?" Fred asked. " I didnt want you to hate me" I said close to tears. "I could never hate you George you'r my better half" with that Fred sealed our lips in a passionate kiss.


George and Fred Weasley

Fan Fic

**Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor do I claim to own them, this fan fic was written for simple enjoyment of writing it**

**If you don't like Twincest then don't read this fan fic you have been warned**

"Confessions"

Let me first start by saying that I'm your all American teenager…wait….I'm not American! I'm British. I have pasty white skin, flaming red hair, blue eyes, yea the whole deal I was a ginger but I wasn't alone either, I have a twin. And he shares every similarity as me weather he likes it or not but I think he does like it.

Anyway if you look at us you would consider us normal, we look normal don't we? You would consider us to be like every other set of twins out in the world today, wear the same clothes, talk the same, have the same personality, and think the same (which sometimes we do) but that's not the point even though we share the same looks we are **not** the same.

But out of the two of us, I've always believed that my twin has the better looks. His hair is a little redder then mine, thick and shiny too, around his pupils he has a ring of dark blue that looks so well with the light blue; he is a little taller than me by two inches. He has always been my better half. And even though he says the same about me that I'm always his better half, sometimes I believe him and the other 2% of the time I don't believe him, but that doesn't happen very often. I'm the more quiet one out of the two of us, the more reserved one keeping things to myself that should be kept to myself, I'm the smart one as my twin always puts it. But my twin, he is everything I'm not, the loud and flirtatious one, a prankster if you will. But together we are a team, even though most of the time I just tag along for the ride which is okay for me, I don't mind. But lately I've been…..

Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is George Weasley and my twin brother's name is Fred. We have other siblings who aren't really important now but come in later in the story. Any way what makes us so different from other sets of twins around the world is that my twin and I are wizards. Yes that's right for those of you who don't believe me, but Fred and I are wizards we practice magic, and have wands and do spells, the whole magical deal. We attend Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. What makes us special is that we are the only set of twins at our school and not to mention that people love us. Or I think they loved us when they come looking for a skiving snack box or a puking pastie? Anyway we were a big hit at our school, well the second best hit when it comes to our brother Ron's best friend Harry Potter, the chosen one. But he's not important right now.

So like I was trying to say before, lately I've been having strange feelings for my twin. It's hard to explain if I'm put on the spot about it. Let's just say that I won't look at Fred the same way again, not after what happened the night before our 14th birthday when I knew for sure that my feelings for him were real.

I was upstairs in our room reading a spell book that I had taken from the living room, when Fred comes bounding in our room all happy and had something behind his back, I had no idea what it was but before I could ask what it was, he took what ever it was that was behind his back and smushed it on to the side of my cheek. It had been a cup cake.

"Happy birthday Georgie" he said taking the cupcake off my face, I could feel the sticky frosting stuck to my cheek. This would be something like Fred would do. I tried hard not to smile or laugh I was use to Fred doing stupid stuff like this by now, this didn't bother me.

With the straightest face I could muster up I said "Fred our birthday is tomorrow"

He just looked at me, for a second, his blue eyes shining; he ran a hand through his already tousled hair and said "yea I know"

"Then why the-"but before I could finish what I was saying he tackled me to the bed pinning me down "Fred what are you doing?"

"You have something on you face there" he leaned in closer

"Yea I know, you put it there" I tried to get up, but he was too strong for me, he had always been the strongest out of the two of us.

"Let me help you with that" he said, at first I thought he was going to wipe it off, but never did I ever imagine him to lick it off.

"Fred! What the heck?" I finally was able to push Fred off of me. I looked at him like he had just gone mad. I could still feel the movement of his tongue on my cheek. I wiped at it hoping it would go away.

"What, I was only trying to help" he sat back looking at me his blue eyes intense.

"You just licked my face!" I exclaimed wondering why he didn't seem bothered by this.

"So" he said getting up off the bed.

"Fred" but he had already left the room there was no point in flowing him when he didn't want to talk about it.

I sat there still shocked my brother just licked frosting off my face, was he crazy? I had no idea, but as I sat there I felt something raging inside me it worked its way all the way up from the pit of my stomach to my chest, it had this warm bubbly feeling to it, I thought it was shock from my brother licking my face, but latter I realized that it was much more than that.

The truth was under all that complicated explanation was that I was in love with Fred. At first you may think it's a brotherly love (I did love him like that too) but this love was much more, it was a deep unexplainable love. It may sound so wrong on so many levels but I really couldn't help it if I felt that way. It was a love that sometimes I had a hard time controlling that I was sure Fred would find out sooner or later and that love that I had for him would ruin our already perfect relationship.

Fred was the only one I wanted to be with, the only person on the planet that would make me happy. Yea girls were fine and all but they never under stood you, or they were too clinging they just reminded me way to much of my sister Ginny. So yes if what you're asking yourself is ….."Wait is he gay?", then you're asking yourself the right question, yes I am gay. I came to terms with the fact that I was gay the night I found out for sure that I was in love with my brother. But Fred and I, we already had the best relationship brothers could have, so in tune with each other's thoughts and feelings that it was like we had some special twin telepathy going on, so clearly we made the perfect match for each other. Only Fred hadn't the faintest idea that I was in _love_ with him, really I had no idea either why I was in love with him consciously but subconsciously deep down I probably had good reasons to love him. But Fred had not a clue about it and I planned to keep it that way.

As I said before "I planned to keep it that way" I failed at that, Failed epically. Fred found out about my secret, all along he knew I had been keeping something things from him. At first I thought he would hate me, tell me how wrong my feelings were, that we could never be together because we were brothers (but really nothing would stop me from loving him) that our family would disown us. But he didn't say anything like that in the least. He did something that I had least expected him to do….

"Georgie are you okay?" I could hear Freddie's voice from somewhere far way, all I could see was pure blackness.

"Georgie" Fred whispered in the darkness. I could hear the sound of the curtains move away from my four post bed. The bed sunk as Fred climbed in next to me. Still all I could see was blackness all around me. All I could remember were Freddie's harsh words, "God George, are you stupid and crazy? What would people think about us? No what would they think about you having a crush on your own twin brother, what's wrong with you?" My ears were ringing loudly, my heart pounding loudly. This had gone all wrong, Freddie don't hate me. I couldn't live without you.

"Georgie" Fred's voice was in my ear. I could feel his hands move across my forehead. But my eyes still wouldn't open keeping me trapped in this nightmare.

"Georgie, its okay don't cry" I could hear Fred say since I was conscious, only I hadn't opened my eyes yet. Was I really crying? Had I really gotten that upset over a dream? A dream I tried to remind myself, not the truth. Not the truth I pleaded with myself.

I could feel him reach over me and wipe the tears from my cheeks and I turned my face in the direction his voice was coming from. His cool hands felt good on my hot skin.

"George you're burning up! " Freddie said as his hands moved all over my face. Did I really have a fever? I really didn't fell that badly on the inside.

My eyelids started to flutter slowly then my eyes opened. At first I could only see the outline of Fred's face hovering over mine. Than as my eyes adjusted to the dimness of our dorm, I could see the worried look on his face. His light eyebrows noted together his blue eyes filled deep with concern for me, his brother. I could feel tears weld up in my eyes, then felt them as they made their way down my cheeks.

I couldn't help but cry as I looked into my twins eyes. My heart was saying that I should tell him everything start from the beginning , but my brain was saying otherwise, _no don't tell him anything he will only push you away_. But at this moment my heart was stronger than my brain.

"Freddie" I sobbed out. My stomach was in knots. I had a ragging war inside me about my feelings towards him that he knew nothing about. I thought I was going to puke.

"Georgie, what? Why are you crying?" Fred wiped tears from my eyes the second time that night. This was it I had to tell him and if I didn't tell him tonight then I would never tell him at all and just move on, even thought that would be the hardest thing in my life to do. But I had to tell him, how I felt or he would never know I had to be strong.

"Please don't cry" he said softly looking a bit sad himself.

"Okay" I whimpered, wiping my own tears as he still held my face in his hands. He was still looking at me with concern on his face, well he should be concerned. I should even be concerned for myself.

Once he saw that I had stopped crying he lay down next to me instead of kneeling. I scooted over to make room for him. He rested his head into the crook of my neck, his soft hair rubbed against my cheek.

"Georgie did you have a bad dream?" his voice was soft and it also seemed like he wasn't sure if he should ask me anything in case I cried again.

All I could do was nod my head because the thought of those hurtful words came back into my head. It was like I couldn't push them away, they were choking me. Those words I heard in my dream were part of the reason that I was stopping myself from telling Fred how I really felt about him. I was scared that I would hear the words from my dream.

"Well what was it about?" Freddie's voice was probing gently, trying to get me to speak to him. Telling him this would kill me and hurt him. But he needed to know or he would go on living never knowing and I would be stuck alone all because I never told him what I really felt and I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life.

"Hey you know you can tell me anything, I hate it when you keep things from me, and it makes me feel like you don't trust me"

I knew I could tell him everything and anything and I always did tell him. But when there was something I wasn't telling him he played the "I feel like you don't trust me card" and that just made me feel really guilty. And right now he was making me feel guilty. But I guess playing that card worked because in the end I always told him what I was keeping from him. And he did have a point what I was keeping from him was about him and how I really felt, but he didn't know that yet.

"Well," I began shakily tears threatened to leak out of my face again. "You were in my dream Fred and I had told you something and you had gotten so mad at me, you couldn't even look at me, you hated me, and then you disclaimed me as your twin"

"But George you know I would never do that to you in real life, you're my brother" Fred sounded hurt but he was going to be more hurt when I told him what I had told my dream Fred. My dream Fred hadn't taken the news so well.

"Yea I know" I said, that's all I could say, but really I didn't know if Fred would turn on me when I told him everything.

"What did you tell me that got me so mad at you?" Fred asked one of the most important questions of my entire life. This was it my death sentence.

"Well erm, I told you that I em," I paused not knowing how else to go on. All I knew was that I couldn't look at him while I was telling him this, didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face as his twin brother proclaimed his love to him.

"Yes go on Georgie, what ever it is it can't be that bad"

Oh but it was bad and wrong all at the same time but I couldn't help the way I felt. The way I felt just came natural to me.

"Erm well I told you that I was falling in love with you, that erm I needed you and wanted to be with you, that I fancied you in a sort of way" I noticed that tears were streaming down my face again and I could feel Fred wipe them away for me. There was silence between us for a moment and I was preparing myself for when Fred got up and left the bed. But for some reason he didn't leave me.

"Georgie are you in _love_ with me?" Fred asked softly and slowly. If I answered yes then it would be all over for us. But I couldn't lie to him because either way he would find out the truth. So I totally went with the gut retching feeling in my stomach and told him the truth.

"Yes" I said in barely a whisper. But I knew he had heard me, he stopped breathing and lay stock still. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut?

"So you made me worry about you all this time?"

I nodded my head again. I still couldn't look at him afraid of what I would see.

"Do you really think I would turn your love away Georgie?" Fred asked me, I could feel the blaze of his blue eyes on me. Did this mean he loved me and shared the same feelings as I did? _What he said could mean anything_ a tiny voice in my head said.

"Well I didn't know what to think, I didn't want you to hate me…." I trailed off. My heart was beating so fast that I think even Fred could hear it.

"I could never hate you George you are my better half" Fred said

I didn't know what to do so I didn't do anything at all. Freddie's hands were on my face again, moving my face so that I was looking directly at him. Our eyes met as his lips moved closer to mine, but I hadn't realized that until his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. His kissing skills blew my brain away.

We pulled away from each other breathing heavy that had been my first kiss. The first kiss I had shared with my love, my brother.

"Georgie" Fred said breathing heavy in my ear.

My whole body was tingling from that kiss. My head was spinning. For some reason my body felt lighter almost like a weight had been lifted off my lungs letting me finally breathe again.

"Yes?"

"Georgie, I think I'm falling in love with you"

That night I wasn't alone anymore I had my brother, best friend, and love all with me. We lay in each other's arms and fell asleep just as the sun started to come up .


End file.
